1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of air freshener devices in general, and in particular to a bomb shaped air freshener device wherein the simulated fuse portion of the bomb shaped device is part of an adjustable closure mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,140; 4,995,555; 5,299,736; and 5,544,812, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse air freshener devices having both functional and aesthetically pleasing features.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical air freshener which not only has an aesthetically pleasing and humorous external appearance, but also utilizes one of the major components of the external configuration as a control lever to adjust the amount of air freshener that is dispensed from the device.
As most marketing professionals are aware, when you are able to marry a functional device with an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the volume of sales of the particular item will be proportionately larger than the same type of item that is functionally identical, but which does not possess the same visual impact.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved style of air freshener that combines form and function in an aesthetically pleasing and humorous fashion, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.